hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Atlantic foodcane season
| Last storm dissipated = | Strongest storm name = Eclair | Strongest storm pressure = 939 | Strongest storm winds = 130 | Average wind speed = 1 | Total depressions = 7 | Total storms = 7 | Total hurricanes = 3 | Total intense = 1 | Fatalities = 53 | Damages = 558 }} The 2019 Atlantic foodcane season was an inactive foodcane season, consisting of 7 storms, 3 foodcanes, and 1 major foodcane. It was significantly less active than its predecessor season, the 2018 Atlantic foodcane season. Most forecasters expected a below-average season due to the strength of the Tabasco Sauce pattern, which had stabilized over the past year. This increased storm activity in the western Kiwi Ocean and decreased activity in the eastern Kiwi Ocean. The prediction turned out to be correct. Timelines ImageSize = width:700 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:210 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2019 till:01/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–54_mph id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_54-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/06/2019 till:13/06/2019 color:TS text:"Apple (TS)" from:29/06/2019 till:06/07/2019 color:C1 text:"Bacon (C1)" from:15/07/2019 till:23/07/2019 color:C2 text:"Cookie (C2)" from:19/08/2019 till:24/08/2019 color:ST text:"Donut (STS)" from:02/09/2019 till:14/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Eclair (C4)" from:14/09/2019 till:21/09/2019 color:ST text:"Froyo (STS)" from:05/11/2019 till:10/11/2019 color:TS text:"Gingerbread (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November TextData = pos:(448,24) text:"(from the" pos:(492,24) text:"Floyd Meteorological Center)" Storms Tropical Storm Apple Tropical Storm Apple was the first storm of the season. It formed on June 8 and dissipated on June 13, making landfall on the Strawberry Peninsula and causing $50 million in damages, plus 13 reported fatalities. Hurricane Bacon Hurricane Bacon was the first hurricane of the season. It formed on June 29 and dissipated on July 6, staying out to sea and causing no noteworthy damages or fatalities. Hurricane Cookie Hurricane Cookie was the second hurricane of the season. It formed on July 15 and dissipated on July 23. It passed close to Blueberry Island, causing minimal damages and no fatalities. Severe Tropical Storm Donut Severe Tropical Storm Donut was the first severe tropical storm of the season. It formed on August 19 and dissipated on August 23. It made landfall on the Mexican Chocolate Republic states bordering the Bay of Chocolate, causing no reported fatalities and $25 million in damages. Hurricane Eclair Hurricane Eclair was the first and only major hurricane of the season. It formed on September 2 and dissipated on September 14. It made landfall on Candyville, causing 39 reported fatalities and $483 million in damages. Severe Tropical Storm Froyo Severe Tropical Storm Froyo formed on September 14 and dissipated on September 21. It stayed out to sea, causing no damages or reported fatalities. Tropical Storm Gingerbread Tropical Storm Gingerbread was the last storm of the season. It formed on November 5 and dissipated on November 10. It unusually hit the Isthmus of Papaya, causing minimal damage. Storm names These are the names used in the 2019 Atlantic foodcane season. This same list was previously used in the 2013 Atlantic foodcane season, where no names were retired. No names were retired this season. Category:Atlantic foodcane seasons Category:Works by StrawberryMaster